


Afterlife

by ididntasktobehere



Series: Losers Club [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Losers Club Are Parents (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntasktobehere/pseuds/ididntasktobehere
Summary: The Losers have moved on with their lives after Zoe's passing and now are dealing with something more chaotic that they thought. Teenagers.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character
Series: Losers Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801714





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to the Losers Club fic I wrote and it's about their kids. So this is the names of the kids:  
> Bella & Bailey Hanscom  
> Emily & Rebecca Tozier  
> George Denbrough  
> Stan Uris  
> Max Hanlon  
> Olivia Bay-Bowers

It had been 16 years since Zoe had died and Losers Club were in there mid 50's. They were currently dealing with something that proved to be a bigger challenge than fighting the clown. Teenagers. They had been teenagers themselves one but it had been over 40 years and they had forgotten what it had been like to be that young. They had all moved to different states but always came back to each. Every month they would meet in New York and spend a week there before returning back home. The kids had been raised like siblings, they were such a close knit group of friends, maybe even closer than their parents were. The losers always invited Patty and James since they didn't want them to be alone, and they couldn't let their kids go away to New York for a week on their own. Not yet. 

Bev and Ben were currently living in Nebraska with their twin son and daughter, Bella and Bailey. They had similar traits to their parents. Bella had inherited Bev's red hair. The perfect fiery hair to match her fiery temper. Bailey more like Ben than Bev. He was patient, calm and always had time for the little things in life. He also had a strange obsession with 80's music. Ben didn't complain about it. If anything, Ben encouraged it. It was better than some of the modern trash that Bella listened to and called 'good music'. 

Audra and Bill had moved from LA to San Diego shortly after George was born. George prefers to spend time alone when he's not with his friends. And if he has to lave his XBox, he spends time with Audra. Never Bill. Bill and George fight like cat and dog. That doesn't mean they don't love each, they just have a strained relationship. George hates it when Bill talks about his books and his writing. It's like he has a certain standard to live up to. 

Mike and his wife Anna were living in Miami with their son, Max. Max was a very shy kid. He was incredibly clever for 15 but he never talked to anyone but his friends and parents. He looked forward to seeing his friends every month because it meant he wasn't on his own. 

Richie and Eddie had moved to Tribeca and now had two daughters of their own, Emily and Rebecca. They had inherited almost all of their Richie and Eddie's traits. Emily had unfortunately inherited Eddie's asthma but seemed to have almost all of Richie's personality traits. She couldn't stop talking for more than five minutes at a time. Rebecca had inherited Richie's unfortunate eyesight, meaning she had to wear glasses 90% of the time. The twins argued as much as Richie and Eddie bickered, if not more. 

James was still living with Liv. She had grown up so much. James liked to remind her every day how much she looked like her mom. Bev had noticed how much Liv looked like Zoe did when she was younger. No matter how much she looked like Zoe, she never had the same personality. She never mouthed off to anyone or talked back like Zoe. She did have one thing in common with Zoe though. She would do anything for her friends. 

Patty was living in Georgia with her son, Stan. She didn't want to move away from Georgia since she wanted stay in the same place that Stanley was before he died. Stan was a lot like his dad. He had, without a doubt, inherited his dad's sarcastic personality and zero tolerance for any of Emily or Bella's bullshit. Sometimes he would say they were worse than Richie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Emily's P.O.V.

This was it. This was the end of the semester. Not long until I was back together with the closest people in my life who seemed so far away. I would only have to deal with the shrill voice of my Spanish teacher, Miss Mullens for five more minutes I could sit and dream about what summer would be like for the rest of the day, but I'm not quite free to do that yet. "Tozier?" Miss Mullens said. _Shit, Daydreaming again_. "Yes?" I responded, not paying attention to what she had previously said. "I said, do you plan on doing anything exciting this summer or are you staying in watching Netflix again?" She asked. "I have a couple of friends and their parents coming into the city for the whole summer." I replied. "Very good, Remember to do your reports before school starts again in September." She said. And just like that, the bell rang. I have no idea how the most irritating sound in the world can possibly become one of the most satisfying. I packed up my books into my backpack, zipped it shut and slung it over my shoulder before walking out of the classroom into the busy corridor.

Becca was stood outside of my classroom. "Since when did you get out of lessons early?" I asked. "We had chemistry and Mr Evans was feeling nice since it is the last day." She said with a small laugh. "Mr Evans? Nice? Geez, did his divorce get finalised or something?" I replied, earning a laugh from Becca. Having a twin isn't as bad as it seems. Okay, I will admit that she does get on my nerves but I honestly don't know what i'd do without her. I'd rather have a twin sister rather than a brother which makes me feel sorry for Bella. 

We stopped at Starbucks on the way home and got an iced caramel macchiato before walking the remaining ten minutes back home. We lived in this fancy studio penthouse apartment in Tribeca. Our dads moved there from Soho not long after me and Becca were born. 

We walked into the apartment building and took the elevator up to the top floor of the building where our apartment was. The elevator ride was short and ended with the same familiar ding once we reached the top. The doors slid open and we were greeted with the same blast of central heating as normal. It was ridiculous, We would come home and the heating would always be 68 degrees too warm. It was almost like a sauna. "The Padawans have arrived." Richie said, taking a break from working on his new show material. Becca laughed and went into the kitchen to go and take her medication. "Love the Star Wars reference, Supreme Leader Shithead. How's the new material going?" I asked, putting my backpack down and sitting next to him on the couch. "Well, I've decided to change up my themes and make it more relatable to married couples and parents. Especially those with teenagers." He said. "Can't possibly think why." I said. "You excited to see everyone again?" He asked. "It's one of the main things I look forward too." I replied. "Would you mind doing me a favour and tell Ed's to take a break from that damn work. He's been cooped up in his office all day." He asked. "Will do." I said, getting up from the couch and grabbing my bag before making my way to my dad's office down the hall.

I walked down the hallway to my dad's office and pushed the door open which was already slightly open. "Satan's reincarnation has arrived." I said, walking over to his desk where he had been staring at his computer, noting things down onto a sheet of paper. "How was school?" Eddie asked. "Boring. Miss Mullens decided today would be a perfect day to do a quiz when she knows damn well that nobody has studied." I said. "What did I say about keeping up to date on studying, Em?" Eddie said. "Okay, okay. You made your point. Dad says you nee to leave this office and actually socialise." I said. "That's rich coming from him. And anyways I've been doing something very important." Eddie said. "What could possibly be more important than seeing the sun and breathing actual oxygen, which I know is very necessary in your case." I snapped back. "Hilarious. You have Richie's sense of humour. Not necessarily a good thing. If you really want to know what is so important, I've been looking at a vacation for the whole summer." Eddie said. "The whole summer?!? What about everyone else? Aren't they supposed to be coming into the city?" I said. "That's the good part. We decided that instead of spending a week in the city, Why not go all out on a six-week vacation to somewhere we haven't been before? We're supposed to be meeting everyone else when we get there." Eddie said. "And where exactly, is There?" I asked, becoming more curious. "Oh, you know. Just Hawaii." Eddie said. "Yes! Thank you, Dad!!" I said, leaning closer to Eddie pulling him into a tight hug. "When do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning." Eddie said. "Shit, I need to pack!" I said quickly scooping up my backpack and almost running down the hallway to my room.


End file.
